The Abduction
by gwendolineB
Summary: The team is abducted by someone very unexpected and Lisbon has some hard times. Rated T/M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

The Abduction

The kidnappers threw Jane, Cho and Fisher in a room and locked it from outside, but as soon a they were in it they noticed the huge screen in front of them and suddenly knew what they would have to watch later, because Lisbon had been locked in another room far away from them.

Lisbon woke up after being unconscious for half an hour. She was blindfolded and tied to a chair with tape, handcuffs and had barbed wire wrapped around her wrists...but worse of all, someone put a bloody cloth in her mouth so that she couldn't speak and barely breath. He took his time. A few moments later, she felt a pain in her left hand and noticed that her own blood was dropping down to the floor.

A cold voice behind her whispered: „I finally found you...he will be very happy about what I'm gonna do to you..."

The man freed her from the cloth in her mouth so that she could talk and breath again.

„Who are you? For whom do you work? And...is that my blood I have to swallow all the time?"

„It's mainly your blood. Like I would tell you for who I work now! I'll tell you later. But right now, you are gonna tell me!"

„Tell you what?" She really had no idea what he was talking about...

„You know exactly what I'm talking about. Come on, say it, or I'll beat it out of you."

She became terribly scared, but before she could think, she said: „Fine. Beat it out of me. I won't talk!"

He slapped her across the face and simply looked at her.

„Ow!"

„Better that way?!" he asked coldly before he slapped her again and her nose started bleeding.

The team tried to look away and nobody talked. They finally had learned that it was impossible to break out of this room. It was completely quiet when Jane suddenly burst out:

"I can't see that anymore! We need to do something!"

„Didn't you say that after being in here 2 minutes?" asked Cho, totally calm.

„Yeah, Cho is right, we can't do anythng, we just have to wait." said Fisher.

„WAIT? Wait? Are you insane? We can't just wait until he kills her or whatever!" Jane was freaking out.

„What do you propose, then?!" It was always a bad sign when Cho started to get angry...

„ Oh dammit, I don't know! How the hell would I know what to do?! If I did, we would have saved her by now..."

„Since when do you swear?" asked Fisher, who only wanted to lead this conversation in a different direction, because she was worrying, too, but didn't know what do either.

„It doesn't matter how I talk right know! I just can't stand it to see Lisbon like this!"

„She's tough, She will get over it..."

„Oh really, you think so?! How could you say that, you don't know her the way I do!"

„Jane! Stop it, it's nobody's fault that we are in this, um, situation." said Cho, still trying to stay cool.

That she couldn't see him was worst, thought Lisbon, while she felt the warm blood running from her nose to her chin. She was trying to think clear but failed, because she felt like being drugged. „You're a tough girl, Teresa"she said to herself, but didn't actually believe it.

Fisher stared at the wall left to her, turned to Jane and Cho and asked:

„Who do you think is this guy and why is he torturing Lisbon like that?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Mentalist and I don't make money with my fanfictions.

The Abduction

Chapter 2

„Before we go on, I´m gonna show you something".

He removed the scarf with which Lisbon was blindfolded so that she could see the room. She suddenly realised that she only wore her panties and her shirt, when she saw the tape which tied her thighs to the chair.

'Why the hell havn't I felt that before?' she thought fearful. 'And were are my clothes? I had to be unconscious for a long while...and-what?!- why do I wear my shirt but not my bra?! This is getting scary...'

He, whoever he was, put the scarf on her eyes again and asked her:

„So, what was it you did with Bosco so long ago but you didn't tell anybody about? My client wanted me to check you out...Somehow he found out that this is the only thing you refuse talking about for almost 20 years now. He found that this was the appropriate thing to ask you because you won't tell me, whatever I do to you."

„Then why do you try to get it out of me, if you already know that i`m not gonna tell you anyway?"

„He wants you to suffer."

„Seems to be a nice guy..."

„Don't you talk about him like that!" Within seconds, he held a knive at her throat and whisperd in her ear, while he was standing behind her:

„Listen to me, Teresa, we can do this fast and you just tell me about this or slow and I'll find ways to make you talk. Trust me, this won't be a nice day for you..."

„Oh please, is that supposed to scare me?! You need more than just a bloody knive to make me talk."

'What am I doing here?!' thought Lisbon. 'Why do I act like I'm hardcore? I could just tell him and try not to die here...and why the hell hasn't the team found me? Wait, no, I won't tell him, I`ll stay strong..."

„What happened with this Bosco-guy?" asked Fisher.

„We don't know." replied Jane, who hadn't thought about this whole Bosco thing for a long while. Cho stared at Jane as if he knew something the others didn't know.

„Really Cho, I have no idea. She doesn't tell me everything... „

„But you look like you know."

„All right, I do have an idea, but I can't tell you, because...well, I´m not sure if it's true and I don't want Lisbon to get in trouble."

He glanced at Fisher, who suddenly became very interested in something illegal Lisbon could have done.

She said:" Even if Lisbon killed someone, I won't tell anybody when we're back.

Cho wasn't sure about that. „Keep that in mind when Abbott asks us about our trip here..."

„Of course I will...oh damn, this is driving me mad..."

Jane was getting furious again:" YOU are mad?! How do you think Lisbon feels right now?!"

Pretty bad, actually...

He cut her with his knive until she had bloody cuts everywhere which would very likely become scars. 'I'm sure this looks like the work of Red John, but that's not possible...' she thought while she tried not to scream.

„We are doing this for hours, and you still didn't break...brave girl. I've beaten you up and cut you, but you still refuse to say anything. I'll let you alone for some time so that you can think about it. And when I'm sure you are ready to give in, I'll come back again."

„Like that's gonna happen, no way."

„We'll see..."

He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair, then she heard how he closed the door.

Lisbon was alone. The room was unnaturally hot and her shirt sticked on her skin.

'I can't be a brave girl anylonger` thought Lisbon, when she started crying like a five-year-old.

He had put the bloody wet cloth in her mouth again to make it harder for her to breath.

It seemed to her as if she was alone in this room since hours, but in fact, the door opend after 10 minutes. She felt his hot breath in her neck when he hissed:

„This is your last chance, Teresa. Option one: You tell me what I wanna know. Option two: I'm letting you suffer more until you beg me to kill you."

„Option two." she said without thinking.

„Bad choice." Then he knocked her out.

„She's completely insane...what kind of sick game is she playing?!" Fisher was almost speechless about Lisbon.

„ Same game I am playing with her all the time." said Jane drily.

„And what is that?"

Cho looked at her as if she had asked somehing totally stupid.

Jane replied:"I'm driving her mad until she explodes."

„Why? This is awful!"

„Oh, you know, just for fun" he said, but he thought 'And because I like it when she gets all authoritarian on me, because I like teasing her and because I know that she secretly likes it when I tease her...'

Cho looked as if he knew everything about Jane and Lisbon, but...was there something the others shouldn't know? Jane wasn't sure...

When Lisbon regained consciousness, she lay on her back and her wrists were in shackles which were bolted to the floor. He was kneeling beside her and pulled her shirt up. Then he held a knive at her neck and asked her:

„You don't mind a nice huge scar from your neck to your hips, do you?!"

„Dammit, WHY are you doing this to me? Why? And please, please tell me who your 'client' is!"

„You can't guess?"

„Fuckin' hell, no!"

-slap-

„Ow! Could you stop that?!"

„No, my dear, I can't, it's way to much fun. You wanna know who is behind all this?

„Yes, dammit, please!"

„Can't you think of a certain sadistic psychopath who you brought to prison in Sacramento? He wants to take revenge now and chose that hurting you was the best option."

„Wait? Do you mean Volker? Oh man, this was years ago, why would he want to take revenge now?"

„Yeah, you're right! Volker! He planned this for a while."

„This doesn't make any sense when he can't see me suffer..."

„And this is why we're not really alone in this room..."

„What do you mean?"

He removed the scarf from her eyes again and told her:

„There are a couple of hidden cameras in this room."

„WHAT?!"

„Volker is watching us right now, I bet he's having fun...and do you know who's watching, too?"

She had an idea, but didn't want to think about it further.

„The rest of your team. They are in a different room and forced to watch this on a huge screen. I bet they don't really want to see this." He grinned.

„No! You can't do this!" Lisbon was sure this was the most embarrassing moment ever...

„I think we should get to the peak of all this..." He pulled her panties half down and cut a thin red line all over her upper body.

„Did you learn your lesson now?"

„Yes" panted Lisbon. She thought she was loosing her mind.

„Why don't you just kill me? Please!"

-slap- „You're not allowed to demand anything!"

„OK, I got it..."

„What do we say?"

„Sorry..."

„Ah, good girl, now it's time to make you sleep."

„What do you mean?!" She was panicking...

„I'm not gonna kill you, my dear. Calm down."

But Lisbon couldn't calm down, she was totally freaking out. He suddenly had a needle in his hand.

„What's that?"

„You would like to know that, wouldn't you?! I`ll inject this into your navel. It will make you unable to move and-"

„Funny..."

„-and you will lose your consciousness once again, but slowly, so that you are aware of it."

Then he put the needle inside her, she looked at him and her head fell to the side.

To be continued.

I stole the line „You're not allowed to demand anything" from Rothelena, I hope she doesn't mind! A guest („Idonthaveaname) somehow knew it was Volker!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfictions.

Please read and review!

The Abduction-chapter 3

xxxxx

He let Lisbon alone on the floor, took his gun and left the room unlooked, then went to the rest of the team, opened the heavy door and told them:

„Shoot me."

Before Fisher and Cho could kill him, Jane stated:

„You never intended to kill her, didn't you? Volker just needed a reason to see Lisbon in pain to satisfy his sadistic disposition."

„Yes, he did. Is that so bad? Your Teresa is cute, I had kinda fun with her..."

Then Jane lost it, he broke the nose of Lisbon's tormentor and felt hot tears burning in his eyes. When the nameless tormentor stumbled, Cho and Fisher shot him at the exact same time.

xxxxx

Lisbon was slowly loosing consciousness, her wet shirt was sticking to her skin and the bloody cuts all over her body were hurting like hell. It felt like there were over 40 degrees in that room what made it even more unbearable. She closed her eyes and hoped she would survive, even if she was pretty sure she wouldn't. _ I'll tell Patrick that I love him if I wake up from this nightmare...well, IF I wake up and IF he doesn't see me only as his best friend. Oh damn, I'm dying and all I can think of is this childish, irresponsible, untrustworthy son of a bitch... _

She suddenly had to smile when she thought about Jane, He was difficult and exhausting but at the same time, he was the man of her dreams. _Come on, Teresa, not now, he doesn't love you the way you do..._

Then she stopped thinking and her mind drifted far away.

xxxxx

Jane sat next to her bed in the hospital and watched her sleeping,_ oh god, she is so cute when she's sleeping...I just hope she'll wake up again, I don't really trust those doctors here... _

When he was sure that nobody was watching, he laid his hand on her stomach to feel her pulse and her breathing. Her bare skin was soft and warm, so he just waited there and felt how she breathed in and out. He could tell by the speed of her pulse that she was having terrible nightmares.

xxxxx

„What the hell is your hand doing on my belly?!"

„I'm feeling your heartbeat and your breathing."

„All night?"

„Well,um, yeah..."

„How long have I been sleeping?"

„About 12 hours." For some strange reason, she didn't ask him to put his hand away, but looked pretty ashamed about the fact that Jane had been sitting at her bed all night.

„Jane..."

„Yes?"

„Tell me, how bad do I look? Honestly."

„You're beautiful. Honestly" he grinned.

„Jaaaneee, I said honestly, not friendly!" _Did he really say beautiful?! Oh my god..._

„Teresa, I AM honest with you, really. You do have some cuts and bruises and they gave you morphine because otherwise it would hurt pretty much, but you're alive, that's all that matters to me."

Lisbon blushed and looked away, when she suddenly realized that she must have had a huge scar on her upper body.

„Uuum, Jane?"

„What?"

„May I have a look at the scar?"

„Which one?"

„You know which one I mean."

„Yeah, I do, but...no, not yet."

„What do you mean, not yet? Why?"

„Ok, if that's what you want, take a look, but don't freak out, I don't want that you have to retell everything to an useless shrink."

„Why would I need a shrink? I'm fine, totally...fine"

„Yeah, right...You don't believe yourself, do you?"

„To be honest, no..."

Lisbon slowly put Jane's hand away and looked under her shirt. Then she froze in shock and felt tears in her eyes, but didn't want to cry in front of him.

„Oh my god, no. Nonononono..."

„Calm down, this will fade away in a few weeks. It will be white or invisible, ok?"

„Ok" she sobbed, trying not to look him in the eyes.

„It's alright, Teresa." Jane put an arm around her and stroked her hair.

„And... Lisbon?"

„Yeah?" _Why is he using my last name again? Damn, this must be something about work..._

„Abbott decided that it's better for you to take a break from work for two weeks."

„What kind of a break?! Something like a paid suspension?"

„Yes, something like that, but only temporarily. See it as a vacation! You can sit on your couch, eat icecream and watch old movies!"

„Don't you try to cheer me up, Patrick Jane! You go to work right now, before I shoot you!" She laughed.

„Alright, grumpy! See you later."

She waited until he was at the door:"Wait! ...Can I call you when I need anything?"

„Sure. Bye!"

xxxxx

„Jane! Can we have a word in my office?"

_Oh no, Abbott is asking questions...I don't want this right now..._

„Of course, Sir."

„Are you sure Lisbon doesn't need a psychiatrist? What she's been through was pretty hardcore."

„Yes, I know, Sir. But there was an...incident at the CBI with a shrink and I don't think she would want to talk about this with a stranger."

„What kind of incident?"

„He tried to frame her for a murder he committed and almost got her into prison."

„Oh, well, in that case...We'll find a shrink who doesn't kill people."

„I already told you, Lisbon won't talk to him."

„I don't care."

„Please, let me do this if she needs help, but don't force her to go through this again. She doesn't want and doesn't need psychological help." _Of course she does, what am I thinking?! _

„Ok Jane, but it's your fault when she doesn't recover from this. Understood?"

„Yes, Sir."

xxxxx

„And? What did he say?" asked Cho, who had been observing Abbott's office all the time.

„I may play psychiatrist if I want to!"

„Congratulations."

xxxxx

Lisbon was sitting on her couch in her pyjamas and watched some reality show. She was cuddled into a blanket, when her doorbell rang.

„Not now, Jane, I wanna be alone..." she muttered.

„You do know that I can hear you, don't you?"

„Yeah, I know...come in." She opened the door and asked herself why she didn't get fully dressed before this.

„What do you want, Jane? I told you I'm fine and -"

„No, you're not fine. I persuaded Abbott that you don't need a shrink, but in fact, you do!"

„No, I don't."

„Oh yes you do."

„Yeah, maybe I do, it's just...I hate it when I have to stay at home and can't work..."

„I know. But everytime you tell me you want to be alone you mean that you need somebody to talk. Remember, you are translucent as glass, my dear!"

Jane was standing in front of her couch and put a bag on the table.

„What's that?"

„I'm pretty sure we're gonna need this later."

xxxxx

To be continued.

Another cliffhanger! Next chapter will be Jisbon!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfictions!**

**Please read and review!**

**The Abduction - chapter 4**

xxxxx

"Shall we sit down?" asked Jane, while Lisbon was still looking curiously at the bag.

"Yeah...sure."

They sat down very close to each other and she laid her head on his shoulder, now wanting to gently show him what she swore to herself before she woke up in the hospital.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"But you want me to, don't you?"

"We can just sit here and don't talk at all." he said without really answering her question. "But I can tell that you're having an headache again."

"Of course you can tell..."

"Come here, Lisbon." He gestured to his lap, inviting her to sit there. "But don't freak out, I'm not gonna do any funny stuff."

_Oh boy, you can do anything you want with me... _thought Lisbon. She did as he said but still looked a bit shy. When she sat between his legs, Jane said:

"I bet you know that I can do something against your headache."

_You could do something against that hot feeling between my legs, too..._

Instead, she replied: "You do?"

He finally opened this damn bag and got a small green bottle of mint oil out.

"I have lavender oil, too, in case you have trouble sleeping."

"Well...actually, I do."

"Then just relax and let me massage your temples. The headache will vanish soon."

_Am I dreaming or really leaning onto Jane's chest?!_

Lisbon leaned back and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she moaned quietly and blushed right after. Jane grinned and said:"I knew you would like this. Is your headache gone?"

"Um...yes"

"You don't need to blush like a schoolgirl, Lisbon."

He smiled his million watt smile at her and gently turned her head to the right so that he could stroke her neck.

_Oh my god, how does he know that I'm ticklish there? Damn, this feels sooo good..._

After a while, she started talking about what had happened to her, even if Jane already knew it.

xxxxx

"...But do you know what's worse?"

"No."_ Of course I know!_

"Worse of all was when he told me about the hidden cameras. Really embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Honestly? Yes, I would be embarrassed, too. But it's not your fault, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know...so, um, could we just forget about this? Please?"

"I know I can, but I don't think YOU can."

"It's been three days since then and I still sleep with the lights on...if I can sleep at all."

Jane was glad he was sitting behind her and she couldn't see his face, because he tried to hide his smile. That was exactly what he planned...

"Do you mind if I stay the night? I could sleep on the couch."

_I wouldn't mind if you slept in my bed...but the couch is a start._

"Wait, don't tell me you have all your stuff in that bag because you knew you would spend the night here?!"

xxxxx

Later that night, Lisbon tossed and turned in her bed again because of her nightmares. Everytime she closed her eyes, she felt like someone held a knife at her throat again. This was the third night she couldn't sleep. She had to do something. Now.

"Jane!"

He awoke and went to her bedroom, still tired but clever enough to bring the lavender oil with him.

"What's up, Teresa?"

_Wow, I've never seen him in pants and a t-shirt.._.

She was sobbing and said quietly: "I can't sleep...everytime I close my eyes I see...well, you know."

"Shhh, calm down, it's alright."

Jane sat down on her bed. _Oh man, she's beautiful even when she's crying. And I wish I could tell her how sexy she is...maybe later, now she's too upset. Or shouldn't I? She's still my boss, but since when do I care about rules?! Damn, she drives me crazy..._

He took a deep breath in and carefully undressed her. This jersey was unnecessary anyway...

"What are you doing?!"

"You need a lavender massage, otherwise, you won't sleep tonight. Even the painkillers the doctor prescribed you don't make you tired enough to have a dreamless sleep."

_Somehow I don't want to sleep now, but I definitely want this massage..._thought Lisbon while she felt Jane's warm hands on her back.

xxxxx

"Wow, this was amazing..." Lisbon was lying on her bed and both their clothes were placed all over the floor. She couldn't believe it, she'd just slept with Patrick Jane!

"Yes, it was! I gotta tell you something..."

"No, me first. Patrick..."

_Since when does she call me Patrick?!_

"I love you, I really do. I think now's the right time to say it. But I think you knew that I love you earlier than I did."

"Long before you did...What I wanted to say was...I love you, too. And I always will."

He kissed her and saw a single tear of joy on her cheek.

xxxxx

When she woke up, he was gone. Lisbon was just about to say "you son of a bitch" when she found a little note on the pillow next to her. It said: "I made you coffee, see you tonight. Love you."

xxxxx

"You stole my painkillers."

"Good morning to you, too."

"You stole them."

"You don't need them."

"But I want them."

"I left you the oil, this should be enough"

What kinda phone call was that? Fisher and Cho only heard what Jane said.

"But-"

"No but. You get them this evening when I come home."

"Fine. Where are you?"

"What do you think? I'm working a case."

"I didn't ask you WHAT you are doing. I asked WHERE you are."

"I'm in the office and..."

"Good. The office isn't far from here, you can bring me my painkillers home."

"You heard me, Lisbon."

"Please!"

"No! Don't you try to talk me into that."

"Do you know that you're not the only one who likes it when someone is authoritarian on her?!"

"Ha! I knew it! Deep inside you're- Oh wait, I call you back. Bye!"

xxxxx

"Trust me, you don't wanna have this conversation here, bro."

Cho was standing behind him. Jane turned around and saw Fisher and Abbott.

"What was that about?" asked Abbott, raising an eyebrow at him.

_This is enough, I'll be honest from now on. Well, not always, but most times._

"I slept with Lisbon."

Cho smiled at him. "Finally."

xxxxx

**The end!**

**I hope my first fanfiction was good, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
